


Aurinko

by teapertti



Series: Puiden ja miekkojen kuningas [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Suomi | Finnish, Surreal
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Mutta siinä veli istui ja tuijotti häntä herkeämättä. Hänen silmänsä olivat punaiset kuin härän veri ja ne hohtivat kuin iltarusko.





	Aurinko

**Author's Note:**

> Tämän ficin postaaminen tuntuu oudolta, koska kirjoitin tämän jatkoksi toisen, pidemmän ja sisällökkäämmän tarinan, joka ei kuitenkaan varsinaisesti toimi ilman tätä niin sanottua esiosaa. Kipuilin tarinan muodon kanssa, johon kyllä osaltaan vaikuttaa vähän tällainen "välimallin" pituus. Surrealismin osalta tämä muistuttaa hieman tuotantoani ajalta ennen AO3sta.

Corrin oli ollut hänelle isoveli, vaikkei Leo oikeastaan lapsena koskaan ollut ajatellut hirveästi heidän välistään ikäeroa. Ehkä se johtui siitä, ettei veli ollut koskaan paimentanut häntä niin kuin muut vanhemmat sisarukset, vaan antautunut usein leikkimään hänen kanssaan. Vanhemmiten leikit vaihtuivat ratsastuskisoiksi ja puumiekkojen taisteluksi. Corrin tosin inhosi kilpailua, hän piti enemmän kukkasista ja sopusointuisesta yhteiselosta. Tästäkin huolimatta tuntui, että lopulta hän veti aina pitemmän korren jokaisessa asiassa, jossa Leo ryhtyi heitä kahta vertailemaan. Myöhemmin ihmiset Leon ympärillä tapasivat sanoa, että tuo kaikki hellämielisyys johtui pojan saastaisesta hoshidolaisesta taustasta. Hän itsekin halusi ajatella, että veljen rakastettavuus oli heikkous ja pahe, johon ei saanut missään nimessä sotkeutua.

Unet olivat syntyneet jo silloin, kun he kummatkin olivat nuoria teini-ikäisiä ja asuivat Pohjoisessa Linnoituksessa. Toistuva haaveuni alkoi aina siitä, että Leo makasi paikassa, jossa hänen yllään kaartui kukkivia lehmuspuita, joiden lehdet huojuivat tuulessa. Sitten oksat väistyivät ja niiden välistä paljastui aurinko, kirkkaana ja sokaisevana kehränä koko maailman yläpuolella. Ilma oli miellyttävän viileä ja tuuli puhalsi lempeästi - paikka ei muistuttanut millään tavoin sitä pimeää loukkoa, jossa kotilinnoitus sijaitsi. Äkkiä auringon eteen ilmestyivät hänen veljensä kauniit kasvot. Tämän huulet muodostivat hänen nimensä, mutta niiltä kuuluva ääni oli jotain muuta, kuin lehtien lepatusta  kesäpäivänä. Unen Corrin ojensi kätensä ja silitti hänen poskeaan ja hiuksiaan. Siinä vaiheessa unta Leo aina tajusi ettei tällä ollut vaatteita eikä hänellä itselläänkään ollut mitään päällään. Kuitenkaan sillä hetkellä hän ei osannut nolostua asiasta.

Hämmennyksen tunne oli ollut hyvin todellinen, kun Corrin oli käynyt hänen viereensä ja hyväillyt häntä. Nähdessään unen ensimmäisen kerran Leo oli ollut niin nuori, että hänen ensireaktionsa oli ollut kauhu. Corrinin kasvot olivat kuitenkin olleet levolliset ja hänen oli puhunut rahisevaa,  epäinhimillistä puhettaan toisen korvaan. Leo oli tuntenut olonsa äkkiä tyyneksi, eikä hän ollut vastustellut kun poika oli halunnut suudella hänen huuliaan ja kaulaansa, vaan veti hänet lähemmäs itseään. Corrin nauroi; ääni oli villiä myrskytuulen leikkiä puun oksistossa.

Se oli suloinen uni, jonka hän oli nähnyt toisinaan aina aikuisiälle saakka. Toisinaan hän heräsi hätkähtäen, kun unen Corrin hivutti kätensä hellästi mutta päättäväisesti hänen jalkojensa väliin. Mutta joskus uni jatkui kliimaksin jälkeen ja he makasivat sylikkäin kukkivien lehmuspuiden alla, tuntien sieraimissaan niiden huumaavan tuoksun. Silloin hän heräsi aina hikisenä ja likaisena mutta omituisella tavalla onnellisena. Muille hän ei siitä tietenkään voinut puhua, sillä hehän olivat veljeksiä, ja verisiteen puuttuminen paljastui Leolle vasta vuosia sen jälkeen, kun hän oli uneksinut tästä ensimmäisen kerran. Kun he kylpivät yhdessä Corrinin kanssa linnan kylpylässä hän piti katseensa veden pinnassa jotta kuvajaisesta muistaisi että oli hereillä.

Unien muoto alkoi muuttua, kun Corrin ilmoitti jättävänsä Nohrin. Aluksi lehmukset alkoivat tihentyä - unessa helottava aurinko ei enää päässytkään lehvistön läpi, vaan hän ja Corrin makasivat kaiken aikaa varjossa. Puut tuntuivat kasvavan korkeuttakin, ne kohosivat heidän yllään pitkinä ja jylhinä. Kukkien erittämä tuoksu oli silti kaikkialla. Jokin oli muuttunut, unen mukanaan tuoma raukeus vaihtui hiljalleen lamaannukseksi. Leo ei voinut liikkua, vaikka olisi tahtonut. Kun Corrin käveli hänen luokseen, hänen kasvonsa, kätensä, eleensä olivat kaikki muuttuneet uhkaaviksi. Lehdet eivät rapisseet toisiaan vasten ja Corrin ei enää puhunut niiden kieltä, vaan pysytteli vaiti.

 Hän saapui hiljaa ja istui Leon vatsan päälle rikkomatta katsekontaktia. Hänen kasvonsa olivat välistä surumieliset, välistä julmat. Hän painoi kätensä toisen rinnalle. Leo yritti avata suunsa ja käskeä häntä lopettamaan ja menemään pois, mutta huulilta ei tullut sanaakaan. Hänen veljestään oli tullut mies. Tämä oli rikkonut siteensä adoptioperheeseensä ja Leo vihasi häntä, niin kuin kuuluikin. Hän ei halunnut nähdä tätä unissaan. Mutta siinä veli istui ja tuijotti häntä herkeämättä. Hänen silmänsä olivat punaiset kuin härän veri ja ne hohtivat kuin iltarusko. Sormet tunnustelivat toisen kylkiä ja kainaloita. Leo vihasi ja himoitsi Corrinia, hän halusi repiä tämän palasiksi, murskata nuorukaisen kokonaan, niin ettei hänestä jäisi enää mitään kenellekään muulle.

Eräänä aamuna Leon sisaret tuijottivat häntä vakavina ja surumielisinä.

"Mekin kaipaamme häntä", Elise sanoi.

"Minä vihaan häntä", Leo vastasi.

"Sinä huudat hänen nimeään joskus öisin. Huudat ja huudat, kuin hän olisi ainoa joka voisi sinut pelastaa." Camillan ääni oli kylmäkiskoinen. Leo niska hikosi ja korvat kuumenivat. Hän katsoi puisen pintaa ja ajatteli: elämä valveilla oli taistelua. Hänen oli nujerrettava Corrin mielessään jotta hän voisi nujertaa tämän myös sodassa.

Kun hän seuraavan kerran uneksi lehmuksista, hän veti syvään henkeä, tunsi kukkien voimakkaan tuoksun joka muistutti Nohrin lyhytikäisestä kesästä. Hän sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli askeleita jotka lähestyivät ja pysähtyivät. Aurinkoa ei näkynyt, mutta Corrinin kasvot olivat yhtä kauniit kuin aina ennenkin. Kuitenkin niillä karehtiva ilme oli eläimellinen ja hurjistunut, kuin peto joka on valmiina puolustamaan reviiriään. Leo muistutti itseään, että häntä ei oltu kasvatettu altavastaajaksi. Kun Corrin oli istuutunut, hän odotti hetken ja riuhtaisi sitten jalkansa maasta. Unen Corrin menetti tasapainonsa hetkellisesti. Leo yritti potkaista häntä, mutta ei saanut kammettua jalkaansa oikeaan asentoon.

He olivat melkein samankokoisia, mutta Leolla oli tahdonvoima puolellaan. Corrin yritti naulata hänet maahan alaruumiin painolla, mutta joutui lopulta ottamaan tukea maasta, ja Leo sai käytyä kiinni hänen niskaansa tarttumalla hänen pitkiin hiuksiinsa. Hän sai noustua ja otettua Corrinin kuristusotteeseen. Valveilla ihmisen tappaminen ei tuottanut hänelle vaikeuksia, mutta nyt hän joutui ajattelemaan jotain muuta. Toisen nuorukaisen iho tuntui karhealta, kuin puun kaarnalta. Corrin taisteli yllättävän vähän vastaan, jouduttuaan alakynteen hän näytti ikään kuin luovuttavan. Eihän hän ollutkaan todellinen eikä hänellä ollut siis syytä taistella, sen Leo muisti äkkiä. Hän päästi irti ja katsoi käsiinsä. Ne olivat yltä päältä tahmeassa mahlassa. Hän vilkaisi maassa makaavaan ruumiiseen. Corrinin kasvot olivat vaaleat kuin lehmuksen sydänpuu ja hiukset levittyivät maata vasten valkoisina kuin sen keskikesällä puhkeavat kukat. Hänen silmänsä olivat auki mutta liikkumattomat. Leo tuijotti häntä pitkään, ja uni tuntui jatkuvan ikuisuuden.

"Kyllä hän vielä palaa", Xander sanoi hänelle heidän pitäessään kokousta sodan kulusta.

"Minä tuon hänet takaisin." Leo oli nähnyt Corrinin vihollisen sotajoukon mukana vain joitakin päiviä sitten. Tai ainakin hän luuli niin. Jokin hänen mielessään sanoi, ettei hän edes tuntenut kyseistä miestä.

"Hän palaa vielä", isoveli toisti.

"Et viitsisi", Leo vastasi ja hautasi kasvot käsiinsä. Sormien välistä hänen katseensa osui pöydän pintaan, sen lakan alta pilkistäviin uurteisiin, joiden hienovarainen liike piirsi hänen mieleensä lohikäärmeen ja vei hänen ajatuksensa toisenlaisiin todellisuuksiin.


End file.
